Generosity
by Trouble.With.Words
Summary: With Joshua being suspended as Composer. Joshua feels lonely and isolated from everyone, can a helpful blonde girl get him back on his feet. -One shot- My fist TWEWY fic, so its not perfect but I gave it my best atempt. R&R guys, much appriated.


Hiya, first TWEWY fic, hope you like it ...and please Review!

I came down the stairs groggy and half unconscious, to see a very happy Mr. Hanekoma,

_Why was I living with him again, I mean the spare room wasn't much to cheer about but...I suppose since that little episode in the UG...well, it's the best I can do..._

"Hey josh" brought be back to the embarrassing reality that I wasn't in control anymore...well, not for the moment anyway, well the look H was giving me I guessed i had zoned out... "Josh, your awake right?"

"Yeah..." I replied pulling my shirt back over my shoulder and ran a hand through my silver hair.

"You okay" He asked, cleaning the top counter i was sitting on, looking up at me like...a concerned parent or something?...well that was interesting, maybe he was concerned for my well being..I suppose there is a first for everything.

"Just peachy" I replied, with a smirk before clearing my throat and looking out the window.

"So...what can I get you sleeping beauty?" He asked smugly, well the concerned parent act didn't last long... thank god, i didn't need parents...what a drag...not that mine cared anyway.

"Just a coffee, thanks H" I said looking back at the counter with a sad expression. The fact of the matter was...I was alone, i mean I was always alone really, but at least I had people who pretended to care, that was something, but now that I was currently suspended from my post, well they weren't exactly knocking on the door to see how I was doing.

"Here you go Josh...Why don't you go out for some fresh air, it might clear your head" He said with a wink, it really freaked me out how much he knew me but strangely comforting...

"Yeah...I'll see ya later" I said, jumping off the stool I was sitting on and walking over to the door. Pushing it open, I turned back and said "Before I forget...I just wanted to say" I looked down lamely, i didn't say thanks very often but this man was putting a room over my head "Thanks for letting me...you know...stay here" I looked back up at him to see he had a bemused expression on his face, while he cleaned a glass in his hands. He smiled,

"Jeez Josh, you're not going soft on me are you?" He said with a smirk. Well what did I expect...a hug?

"See ya H" I replied with a small laugh as I opened the door and exited the shop. No I wasn't going soft...i think I wasn't anyway. I looked at the numerous people going shopping, talking with their loved ones and friends...what a luxury to have..., one that could not be got my being composer that's for sure.

As I walked i found that my feet had a mind off their own, i ended up at Miyashita Park. I walked over to the bridge and leaned over, the sight wasn't breath taking or anything but it held its own in a way I couldnt explain, like it was special in its own way or something. While I was leaning over the bridge i felt a hand pull on my arm. I looked back surprised that someone cared enough to help a total stranger not that I needed saving...of any sort.

"Be careful you could hurt yourself" Said a girl with short blonde hair, she was a couple of years younger than me and she looked familiar but I couldnt place her anywhere.

"Oh...thanks" I said stupidly...i couldnt think of anything to say, how to be nice evaded me, the girl kept smiling at me shyly.

"You know" she said thoughtfully, looking over the bridge "Life's a precious gift, it shouldn't be throw away easily, when so little people get to choose what happens".

I looked at her for a moment, she seemed like such a nice person and wise for her age, but why was she talking to him. She looked back at me,

"Don't want to sound mean or anything" I said...that's a first, "But why did you help me, i wasn't going to hurt myself or anything and if I was, why would you help me... I mean, in fairness I'm not a very nice person "I said with a small, sincere smile...there was no point lying. She shrugged and tucked her hair behind her ears,

"You just looked so sad, like you didn't think you fit in...and I didn't think you might hurt yourself, you look smart enough not to be that stupid...and well, i got a second chance a while back, so I don't want to waste and I want to try and help people you know, and.. "She let out a small awkward laugh "You looked like you need a good breakfast, there's a small cafe near Towna Records, if you want to go...with me "She looked up shyly, still with a smile, god she seemed so positive...and she was so nice to me, a complete stranger that was hated by basically everyone who knew me. But a chance for a good breakfast with a kind, optimistic, pretty girl, well how could I say no?

"That would be great..." I realised I didn't know her name "I'm Joshua by the way" I extended a hand. She took it lightly,

"I'm Rhyme"

As he and Rhyme walked to the cafe Joshua thought maybe the whole world wasn't out to get him. Rhyme seemed nice enough but he couldnt shake the feeling that she looked familiar. Putting it to the back of his mind, he didn't want to question a good thing after all.

A/N: Pretty crummy ending, i have to admit, i wrote half of this ages ago but I wanted to finish since i love this pairing. I was going to do a story but decided a small cute one shot will do me grand...well, until I'm use to writing this pairing and for TWEWY anyway. Review though, I want to know how it was, and Critism is much appreciated, please and thank you guys:] x


End file.
